valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Asfal
Asfar (''アスファー, Asufaru)'' is a character from the Valis series and one of the protagonists of Valis IV. Biography Asfar was long ago the king of the dark world, he had a son named Galgear who was supposed to inhereit his place as the king by receiving a red ring from his father. But Galgear grew with a great ambition and thus he became insane with the power of the ring. In response, the gods decided to aprissonate him and his followers on a crystal tower sank in the sea of the human world. Asfar's destiny for that time was unknown. Many time passed and Galgear's prison merged from the sea awakening Galgear and his army once again. As they started to take over the control of many worlds, Vanity fell soon on Its control. Then Galgear kidnapped queen Valna to sacrifice her for making his power grow, Lena Brande and Amu Brande tried to rescue her but Galgear almost kills them, Asfar makes his reaparition rescuing the warriors from death. Asfar introduced himself to Lena and Amu and told them that the only way to defeat Galgear was by getting the Valis sword. He helped Lena to do so by reaching Valhalla where Yuuko guarded It. Afterwardly he accompains Lena to Galgear's domains to end with his son's evil regime. He helps Lena by freeding Valna, but Amu's life was sacrified in the process. Shortly after, Asfar fights face to face against Galgear but was exceeded by his son's second form. Some time later, Lena finally defeats Galgear. The prince agonized on his father's arms and apologized about all that he did to him, receiving Asfar's apologies in response also. Asfar is last seen with Galgear's dead body on his arms, his actual location or destiny is actually unknown. Personality Asfar is a serious, calm, and reflexive man. Althought seen like a cold and distant person, he truly cares for his allies and friends and also his family, even if they take the wrong way as Galgear did for him. He doesn't seem to be partidary of war and imperialism, but is always willing to protect his people, that's why he became a warrior. He gained respect to Lena and Amu because of their bravery during their adventure and seem to have known about Yuuko in the past. Abilities As a warrior, Asfar uses a spear with ice energy. This spear has a great offensive power, but Its range is limited to ground. It can launch wolf head-like projectiles that rushes in the ground. Asfar's phisical skills makes him the slowest and heaviest character due to his height and his heavy armor. Althought this lets him become invulnerable to many traps such as spikes and laser walls. This also gives him a high deffense thus taking less damage from the enemies and their attacks. Asfar's spells element is ice. He can launch his wolf projectiles in different patterns and at full power he can use energy walls to destroy his enemies. Other skill that seems to be limited for Asfar (as he doesn't use It in game but in the cutscenes) is that of teletransportation. Appearances Asfar only appeared in the PCE-CD version of Valis IV where his past is explained and he tells Lena and Amu about the Valis sword they later use to stop Galgear's regime. Gallery 2.gif|Asfar in the geoglyphs along with Galgear from Valis IV's opening cutscene CD_37589E2C-454.gif|Asfar as seen on Valis IV 387288-valis-iv-turbografx-cd-screenshot.png|Asfar talking to Lena and Amu in Valis IV 387302-valis-iv-turbografx-cd-screenshot.png|Asfar from Valis IV Trioartwork4.jpg|Asfar along with Lena and Amu from The Valis world artbook Trivia *Asfar is the first and only male playable character in the series until the date. *Asfar is also the tallest, heaviest, slowest and oldest from all the playable characters. *Asfar is the second playable character to not have any known surname and came from the dark world, the first one was Cham. *Asfar is the only playable character with blue skin. **Because of coming from the dark world and having blue skin as many of the antagonist from the series, this leads to believe that Asfar and Galgear may be from the same race that Rogles, Megas, Glames, and many other enemies from the Valis series. *Asfar is the only playable character that doesn't have all his face discovered. *Its unkown how Asfar has knowledge about the Valis sword. *Although Asfar himself doesn't appear in the Super Famicom/SNES version of Valis IV, his wolf shots appears in the same game as an optional weapon for Lena. Category:Characters